It's Okay to Cry
by snappleapple518
Summary: Klaus comforts Isadora on the anniversary of her parent's deaths. Read and Review please!


_**Disclaimer**: I do not own A Series of Unfortunate Events, but if I did, Klaus and Isadora would have been together in one of the books. Oh, and I don't own the song "Beautiful Love" by The Afters but it is a really nice song, and I wish I could be musical enough to have created it. But enough said. Just read the fic!_

_---_

"**It's Okay To Cry"**

Klaus Baudelaire tried to keep his breathing soft, and his feet quiet as he crept toward the hill behind his house. He reached a bend in the path and poked his head out from within the dense foliage.

After a moment of watching her he had to remind himself to breath. He continued to watch her as a tear dripped down her face. The longer he watched, the more in tune he felt with her feelings. He almost thought he heard her heart beating… but maybe it was just a trick of his imagination. She looked so mysterious and lonely with the moonlight shining on her face.

_Far away, I feel your beating heart  
All alone, beneath the crystal stars  
Staring into space, what a lonely face  
I'll try to find my place with you_

Klaus felt his heart pulsating in his chest as he stepping forward and sat down next to her. He almost reconsidered. Maybe this was a private moment for her. Maybe she didn't want him there…

He'd take the risk.

It took her a moment to even realize that he was there. But when she did, she smiled, and continued to stare at the stares without saying anything.

He wanted to say something… something that would make her feel better. He searched his mind for something to say, but when his mind came up empty he just reached over and enveloped her hand in his.

She smiled her beautiful smile for a moment as she felt his hand in hers, and it stayed there for a moment, and then drifted away.

_What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for awhile  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love, my beautiful love_

Klaus stared up at the moon, just then realizing how small it made him feel- how much more powerful it was than him.

"I love you more than the moon." He told her, and then realized how stupid it was. She began to laugh, but not in a mocking way.

She turned to him, her beautiful eyes shining.

"What does that even mean, Klaus?" she asked, giggling, breaking the solemn moment.

"I, I don't know." Klaus said, starting to laugh, but squeezing Isadora's hand even tighter. She didn't seem to mind. Klaus only wished he could tell her the way he felt. She knew he liked her, but nothing had really happened so far. He wished he could convey the way he felt… they way he'd always felt… ever since he'd met her. Fortunately he didn't have to think much longer, because she began to talk.

"Do you ever think they're up there?" Isadora asked, looking up at him, suddenly serious again.

"Who?" he asked, not quite sure what she was talking about.

"Our parents… do you think they just like… disappeared?" she asked, and from the look in her eyes he could tell that the thought frightened her. He squeezed her hand.

"No, Iz. I don't think they disappeared. I can't for sure say where they did go… I haven't figured it out myself yet…" he said quietly, hoping this would reassure her. He tried to think of something else to say that would get them away from this somewhat awkward topic.

Maybe a greater thing will happen  
Maybe all will see  
Maybe our love will catch like fire  
As it burns through me 

"It's their anniversary tonight, Klaus. The anniversary of their death…" she said quietly and she saw another shining tear cascade down her pale cheek. He gently shot his hand out to catch the falling tear. She looked up at him once again.

"It's okay to cry, Iz." He told her, "No one will blame you if you cry." She looked up at him, this time scornfully.

"No one except myself." She scoffed, in a tone quite unlike one he'd heard from her before. He wrapped one arm around her thin shoulders.

"It's okay if you cry." He told her.

And cry she did.

---

Okay… can you say drabbly one-shot? Ha-ha, well whatever. This reminds me of that one fic "A shoulder to cry on"… I can't remember who it was by, but you should look it up, because I remember it as being much better than the one that I just wrote, ha-ha. Well, so what did you think? I've personally always thought that Klaus and Isadora were_ adorable._ Ha-ha, well that's about it. You know the drill… read and review!

Thanks for reading,

Snappleapple518


End file.
